spicy hentai
by valehd
Summary: m


gumball is asleep

darwin is not

he feels uncomfortable

he just cant sleep

darwin gets out of his bowl

he sneaks towards gumballs bed

gumball wakes up

"darwin whatmst are you doing"

"o no"

gumball immediately falls back asleep because fuck you

"sweet"

darwin crawls into gumball's bed

gumball wakes up again

"ayy darwin i didnt know you were gay"

"im gayer than the person above"

they hug and gumball gives darwin a kiss

they do nothing for a few seconds

darwin throws the covers across the room

gumball throws all his clothes across the room

darwin succs the kitty dicc

 _nut_

"thats some sweet kitty milk right there bro"

"dont turn this into darwins milk factory 2"

"o right sorry"

gumball immediately fucks darwin in the ass

 _nut_

nicole opens the door

"what is all that nois-"

she realizes whats going on

nicole tries to nope the fuck outta here but hits the roof and is died

darwin drags nicoles dieded body into bed

gumball fuccs nicole while darwin succs them itty bitty kitty titties

nicole wakes up because nobody actually dies in this fucked up universe

"bois what the hell are you doing"

"oh shit"

nicole grounds them both

literally

so now gumball and darwin are stuck in the floor fucking eachother for eternity

until sarah digs them up and join in on the fun

"no"

gumball throws sarah straight to the place where you live and rapes everyone including you

but let's not turn this into a sarah x reader fanfic

gumblal and darwin escape the hole

"yes"

it is now monday morning

"o no"

they get their clothes back and go to school

they are now on the school bus

darwin draws spicy hentai of himself and gumball

this time it's actual spicy hentai and not one of my tongue drawings

"whaddaya think kitty boy"

"love it"

penny peeks from behind

"lemme see that"

penny looks at the hentai

penny tries to nope the fuck outta here but hits the roof of the bus

"looks like we got another one to rape"

gumball stuffs penny in his backpack and they all get to school

they are about to enter the classroom but _surprise_

it's rocky

rocky takes gumball and darwin into the janitors closet

rocky rapes them

"harder rocky"

"shut the fuck up gumball"

"oh right we don't like rapey"

darwin squirms aroudn in discomfort while gumball just does nothing

 _rocky nuts but the nut is made of cheese_

"how the fuck"

darwin has successfully escaped

darwin grabs gumball and SUCCessfully nope's the fuck outta there

they both land inside the robinsons house

gumball takes penny out of his backpack

penny wakes up

she sees gumball and darwin naked

she immediately succs that kitty dicc

 _extra nut_

so darwin liccs the thicc kitty butt while penny succs the kitty dicc and gumball infinitely _nuts_

mr and mrs robinson walk in

mr robinson tries to get some of that kitty dicc

"no touchie"

"oh shit"

penny throws mr robinson wherever sarah is and he also rapes everyone there

"meh meh meh meh-"

gumball pulls a gun out of his ass

"Speak English, faggot."

that sentence was grammatically correct so you know he's serious

he shoots

mr robinson dies

for real

she descends to the depths of hell and rapes everyone there

gumball darwin and penny continue their orgy

phineas and ferb burst through hthe wall

"yo yo yo yo yo! what it is motherfuckers"

"hey phineas what's up"

phineas and ferb join the orgy before the here comes pacman reference can continue

tobias walks in

"hey guys"

"more like hey gays"

silence

gumball punches ferb so strong that ferb dies

"oh fuck"

phineas takes ferb back to the tri-state area to be resurrected by marty the rabbit boy and his musical blender

gumball darwin and penny continue their highly inaprpopraiooiosrjung actions

"you forgot about me you fat fucks"

they look at tobias

tobias joins in

tobias liccs that fairy poosy

 _nut_

banana joe walks in and squirts banana juice at them

"woah woah woah wait"

everyone turns their attention to gumball

"theres way too many people here"

"lets go to a more private place"

gumball darwin and penny launch ten feet into the air and land in the watterson house

they go up to the bedroom and continue doing highly inappropriate thihngs

"oh yes"

and they continued their sex without anyone interrupting


End file.
